The best is yet to come
by Luna Lightwood
Summary: The best is yet to come I know, you know That we've only just begun Through the highs and lows And how can I live without you You're such a part of me And you've always been the one Keeping me forever young And the best is yet to come Un jours, je saurais faire des résumés. En attendant, Bilbo déprime à Valinor, et moi je pille le répertoire de Scorpions.


Je met ça ici, parce que j'ai pas envie de gâcher ma fin avec de la Pub. Luna à un groupe Facebook ! Ça s'appelle Les Caves d'Erebor, on est pas beaucoup, mais on est sur plusieurs fandoms. Hésitez pas à venir faire un tour ! On s'amuse. Bonne lecture !

**The best is yet to come**  
><strong>I know, you know<strong>  
><strong>That we've only just begun<strong>  
><strong>Through the highs and lows<strong>  
><strong>And how can I live without you<strong>  
><strong>You're such a part of me<strong>  
><strong>And you've always been the one<strong>  
><strong>Keeping me forever young<strong>  
><strong>And the best is yet to come<strong>

**"Je crois que je me sens tout à fait prêt pour une nouvelle aventure."**

Faux. En fait Bilbo ne s'était jamais autant trompé. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que sa jeunesse reviendrait avec Valinor. Parce que, avec son physique, reviendrait les douleurs, les colères. La douleurs intense de la perte. Ça lui semblait pourtant logique, au début. Suivre son si grand Ami Gandalf. Et Frodo, qui était venu... Mais personne ne lui avait dit que ça ferait si mal.

_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_  
><em>Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.<em>  
><em>J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.<em>  
><em>Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.<em>

Parce que, au milieu des elfes, sages, vieux, calmes, il ne pouvait que se rappeler les défauts qui semblaient à ses yeux des qualité. Régit par ses sentiments. Mort trop jeune pour une cause dont il ne verra jamais l'achèvement. Sanguin.

Un regard trop bleu. Des cheveux trop noirs. Des bras où on ne sentait que trop bien. Une voix trop grave.

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,_  
><em>Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,<em>  
><em>Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,<em>  
><em>Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.<em>

Alors, Bilbo prit sa décision. Avec, juste Sting à la ceinture, et un gland dans la poche. Pour tout vêtement un pantalon brun, une cotte de mithril, une cape et un capuchon verts, il gravit les montagnes, si différentes de La Montagne. Il traversa des vallées inhabitées. Des torrents ruisselant. Sans boire. Sans manger. Sans dormir. Suppliant.

_Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,_  
><em>Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,<em>  
><em>Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe<em>  
><em>Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.<em>

Tout était blanc, comme à son arrivée. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Des visages familiers. Un nain, dessinant. Ori, le petit scribe. Gandalf lui avait raconter sa mort horrible, dernier survivant, au milieu de la Moria.

Puis, le seigneur de la Moria. Balin, fils de Fundin. De la lignée maudite des Rois de Durin.

Une chevelure rousse. Qui avait quitté Valinor, comme lui, et errait dans ses cavernes. Qui avait renié son peuple pour celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

Des yeux rieurs, main dans la main. Yeux noisettes et yeux verts. Brun et rousse. Nain et Elfe. Amour.

Puis, des cheveux blonds. Un corps fier. Un regard noir, sage. Un sourire doux.

Tous le regarde passer. Il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il état temps. Car devant lui, se dresse Celui. Celui qu'il aime. Celui pour qui il aurait donné la vie.

Un regard trop bleu. Des cheveux trop noirs. Une voix trop grave. Non. Rien de trop. Juste parfait.

Pas de parole. Mais ses yeux traduisent pour lui.

"Nous vous attendions; Monsieur Baggins."

**Le meilleur est à venir**  
><strong>Je le sais, tu le sais<strong>  
><strong>Nous n'avons que commencer<strong>  
><strong>Au travers des hauts et des bas<strong>  
><strong>Et comment puis-je vivre sans toi ?<strong>  
><strong>Tu est tellement ancré en moi<strong>  
><strong>Et tu as toujours et le seul<strong>  
><strong>Qui me gardait éternellement jeune<strong>  
><strong>Et le meilleur est à venir<strong>

Scorpions, The Best is yet to Come, Sting in the Tail, 2010

Victor Hugo, "Demain dès l'Aube",_ Les Contemplations, _1856

**Reviews ?**


End file.
